Alike on the inside
by LailaBuscus
Summary: Tokyo has always been happy...that's what they think...but somewhere...there is a forgotten Canadian waiting for her Tokyo/Canada /Rated T for slight language and because im paranoid.ONESHOT


((This is based on the many things i have seen on twitter and world history not all of the facts may be right ))

Disclaimer:I own none of the characters for those are in possesion to Himarya Hidekaz and whoever owns the OC's of Meko and Arissa/Altrice

Meko was a happy course,the complete opposite of her older brother Kiku,also formally known as always questioned how he raised ,the answer was didn' really didn' one really KNEW the was,as a child,Meko was ignored like she didn't even ,i know your asking,how did she survive?Well,believe it or not,Meko was a very intelligent ,she barely survived,but she made the time she was four,she met China,or Yao Wang,and he..taught her everything she probably wouldn't have guessed this,depending on their relationship now,but it's raised her to the point of human age of 18,and she that duration she rarely saw her brother,her dear Onii-san,and was saddened to the point of forcing him to talk to was a sad time for our little she did the one thing she could,which was act 's where the intelligence of Tokyo comes of which of the minim where she saw her older brother..there was this...strange man... name Alfred,who she found out was named ,she saw how he was a funny his presence,her brother seemed.. wanted to make him she started acting like acted random and yelled at laughed all the wanted to be just like her dear ,for our little capital,passed too quickly,and she had to was going to miss ,they had their,many,many, they were was going to miss his little "aru"'s and his how he would pat her head and stroke her be honest,she didn't want to one ,alas,happy times will come to a end in every she left,no significance,no she had tightly in between her favorite book,was a picture of her childhood friend,Arissa,who as you know goes by Altrice ,occasionally,Yao would take her out to different countries for of those times,when Meko's human age was about 6,they traveled to ,she met the girl,who surprising looked not at all Spanish,but she did have a accent,which has by now worn ,the two girls were friends instantly,and still are to this ,who had now been raised by England,who Meko had a burning hatred ,ah,we will save that for another ,Meko was recognized as Japan's capital,Tokyo in 1868 in which the Emperor was designated made Meko considerably happy because well,that would mean she would get to spend some time with her Onii-san,right?The answer was ,was a huge capital and required quite a deal of her capital was her capital,and her people were her could not do grew on,and Altrice ((we will reference her to her present name))was recognized as Puerto Rico,which meant the girls were together once ,as i later said,Meko is technically a "capital" not a "country" so she did not go to World meetings are meeting in which the countries of the world come together to solve problems and succeed world can guess,it hasn't Meko did not was not a part of it,so it did not concern it was a particular day of a particular week of a particular year where something ,her dear Onii-san had come to visit knew it would be ,Altrice was there with her ,which might have had to be on her best behavior while he was there,she knew after not seeing him for so long...she wanted nothing but to jump into his arms and she was aware of his personal was aware of the emptiness in her heart that had been there for as long as she could wanted nothing but to burst into tears and just ,she did that would be rude,and she was only allowed to cry that day,that one day of that one week of that one year a miracle one knows to this day if it was a good or bad miracle,but it was a had politely asked them to _attend a world meeting_.Meko had no idea why,or how,but they had been day,seemed to come quicker than a second,and before Meko knew it,she and Altrice were standing in front of the door's that separated them from the rest of the world."Are you ready?"Meko asked,glancing at the bubbly blonde."Ready~!"Altrice,or Ally as Meko liked to call her,replied in a sing-song ..they opened the first person Meko saw was a blonde haired,green eyed man with...three eyebrows?!She snickered under her hand that had previously had been lifted for her to not burst into laughter."BIG BROTHER!"Ally aka Altrice yelled as she launched herself at the unsuspecting man "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL"He yelled as his chair fell backwards onto the doubled over in laughter,clutching her stomach,tears falling out of her eyes."ALLY ALLY DONT KILL THE POOR...MAN..."She said having a trouble breathing and trying not to fall over."Eh?"Ally said pulling back from suffocating the trapped quickly rushed over after recovering herself and pulled her off of him with ease."Geez..sometimes i dont know who to worry about..you or me."She whispered with a now,everyone in the room were looking at the dismantled England and the two girls in the middle of the glanced at the table of shocked countries and put on a poker face "HAI DERE NICE TO MEET YOU."She yelled with a straight giggled "I think what she means to _say_ is that it is very nice to meet you.I am Altrice Kirkland,i suppose you are our fellow countries?"She said to all of them ending with a smile."LIKE TOTALLY WE DUDETTE IM THE HERO,AMERICA"A sandy haired blue eyed male said standing up and making a heroic ,who was previously just standing there,gestured with her hands towards the male to say"Look at .THIS."Because,knowing Meko and the weird person she is,would say that if she werent standing in front of many many _many_ judgmental honey browns that resembled her brother scanned the room..but something didnt seem right...She didnt know what it was until her eyes landed on a barely visible figure at the very end of the table."Eh..."She muttered trying to get a closer look without moving,because the fact is is that Meko is a very lazy could see that the person was clutching a ...white bear?What are those called again?Yes,polar bear i believe,...anyways the figure looked very closely like America,except he had violet eyes, a strange pair of goggles on his head and a big long curl that came from the top of his head to his mid that one moment,something clicked inside of heart sped up and she had a trouble breathing...And in that one moment...her heart didnt feel empty..she didnt feel lonely...she felt safe...just looking at the mysterious man at the end of the another word,Meko walked to the end of the table and sat down next to the decided to be brave and smiled at looked shocked,but smiled blushed lightly and looked sure looked one was talking to him...Meko wasnt really the type to make friends that werent like her...but maybe...just...maybe...they were alike on the inside.

And maybe they could be more than friends.


End file.
